I'm Sorry
by Kuryou-san
Summary: The Kagamine twins get into a fight. The twins, together since birth...what will happen between the warring siblings?


A.N: Hello everyone~! Today I have a special guest with me! Say hello to Kagamine Rin!

Rin: Hello everyone..*blushing* Kuryou-san doesn't own Vocaloid or the characters.

Me: Well, there you have it! International pop singer Kagamine Rin giving my disclaimer!

OK, so let me just give you the full summary of this fic! Here we go:

Len x Rin angst fic. Len and Rin...twins that we inseparable since birth. Their fight could destroy the Vocaloid family. What will occur between the warring siblings?

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Within the Vocaloid house, all was silent. Kaito, Meiko, Luka, Miku, Mikuo, and Gakupo all remained silent as upstairs, a loud slam was heard. A rather angry looking Len stomped down the stairs, and looked to the group at the table. His face was flushed, and he was crying somewhat. Meiko stood, and slowly went over to Len. "Len-kun, what happened?" She asked, concern lacing her voice. "Rin and I...got into a fight. That's all, Meiko-san." Len said, his golden locks overshadowing his eyes.

Despite the explanation that was given, which pretty much explained it all, didn't satisfy her need to know what happened between the Kagamine siblings. "Len-kun..." Meiko trailed off. She didn't know what to start asking the younger sibling. He looked up at Meiko, and wiped his tears away from his eyes, trying not to show himself in such a weak state.

The current residents at the table all stared at the blonde youth, their faces showing concern a grief for the Kagamine twin. This kind of thing only happened once before, and it did end well that time. However, this would no be the simple sibling-sibling fight that Meiko constantly had to put up with between the other Vocaloids, but something more. Something that could tear apart the Vocaloids.

Meiko had a bad feeling about this.

"Len-kun, why don't you go upstairs and talk to Rin-chan?" Meiko suggested, hoping to help the teen fix his problems. Len's face contorted into a pout, then to a look of disgust. "No. I'm not talking to her. Not until she apologizes to me." Gakupo the piped up. "Len...you need to make up with your sister..please. Do it for us, our family." Len looked to Gakupo. "You're right." Len said, averting his gaze from the purple-haired man. "I guess...I'll apologize to Rin." Len said, heading towards the staircase that led to all of their bedrooms. He made his way down the corridors of the house, and entered the room he shared with Rin.

Rin was laying on her bed, facing into her pillow. Len could hear soft sobbing coming from his twin sister. "Rin." Len says, a serious tone in his voice. "I'm sorry." Was all he could say. She didn't look up at him. The sobbing stopped. The room was deathly quiet. It was as if the whole world had ceased it rotation. Rather suddenly, Rin sat up from the bed, a cold glare piercing right through his being. "Len...I'm sorry won't cut it," she snapped, "From this point on, we are no longer brother and sister."

**(LEN'S P.O.V)**

My blood ran cold. A tear fell down my cheek, and I stared at her in shock. My blood began to boil in anger. I moved towards the bed, and Rin instantly regretted what she had said. I then moved towards the door, my feet feeling more like lead than hollow bones. "Len...I-I didn't mean it!" She called after me, tears now cascading down her cheeks in hot waves. She appeared flushed, panting in between sobs. I simply turned to her. "You said it. You said that we are not siblings anymore. I will respect your decision." I hissed bitterly. More tears fell from her eyes, and she grabbed my arm. "Len...don't go!" We were almost near the kitchen, and if this kept up, then everyone in the kitchen would hear the noises of our struggling and surely come to see what was going on. "Rin." I said dangerously. She looked at me, then went back upstairs. Damn, this fight was becoming something more. Much more.

I entered the kitchen, and everyone immediately looked to me, their eyes boring into my being, and piercing into my soul. Especially Meiko-san's. I tried to avoid their gazes. I steadily made my way to the cabinet, and grabbed some banana flavored pocky. I opened the box, pulled a pocky stick out, and chomped down on the banana flavored cracker, trying to feign deep interest in the tiles that covered our kitchen floor.

"Len-kun...what happened?" Meiko asked again, sensing that something was off about me. I shook my head in disappointment. Meiko seemed to understand that I had yet to make up with Rin. But there was one more thing I had yet to tell her. "Meiko-san...Rin said that we are no longer brother and sister." I muttered. Her breathing hitched, and she stepped back somewhat. This was staggering news. We fought, but only once before. This was way different.

The Vocaloid house was not the same.

On a sunny yet cool day in May, Rin decided to take a small stroll around in the gardens behind the Vocaloid house. As soon as she opened the porch door, she sensed something was different. There, in front of her, like a yellow warning flag, was a note from Len's stationary. The yellow paper had a small clump of bananas imprinted on the bottom right half, making Rin smile. She then looked at the note.

_Rin,_

_Losing someone as a family relation can be devastating. I know. But the feeling that escalates in your blood, your heart keeps going, despite the pain. That is how I felt when you told me we were no longer family. A sibling tie cut, another family destroyed._

_You were my sibling: my sister. But not anymore. You had relinquished your ties to me, and as you said, what's done is done. _

_So, my dearest Rin, as you are reading this, I have already ended my life._

_Goodbye,_

_Len Kagamine _

Rin's eyes began to leak tears, as she ran to the back side of the house. There, hanging from the tree branch of the sturdy pine that stood in their back yard, was Len, his eyes pale and lifeless. She moved towards his hanging body, a small smile gracing her features.

_Goodbye, dear sibling._

She looked up to the sky, where the sun was setting. He was now in a better place, but he had hung himself to escape the world.

A.N: Another story down! Hope you like it! Review please! This almost made me cry while writing it..*sniffles*

Well, _Audieu~ _


End file.
